The addition of such a coating has in particular as its object to improve the esthetic appearance of the corresponding parts and to assure their protection against the dangers of corrosion. For this double purpose, it is common to provide such a coating on many metallic parts or structures, for example on supermarket carts, carrying baskets, shelving elements . . . . The application of the coating thus provided is performed by spraying of the thermosetting powder, with an electrostatic spray gun, on the parts to be covered, then passing of the latter through a furnace heated to a temperature on the order of 220.degree. C. to assure the polymerization of the coating.
However, the coating thus applied has the drawback of exhibiting an insufficient resistance against impacts as well as to abrasion. Here, therefore, it is a particularly bothersome drawback when such a coating is provided on objects that can undergo impacts or friction as is the case, for example, for supermarket carts, carrying baskets, etc.
Furthermore, this type of coating exhibits an insufficient resistance against the dangers of corrosion under the action of chemical products or even simply of atmospheric agents.